With the rapid development of wireless access technologies, people have an increasing need for ubiquitous wireless Internet access. For some people engaged in a diverse range of businesses, besides the Internet access need in the local place, they have Internet access needs in foreign places too. However, the local network operator and the foreign network operator usually are different; for terminal users, roaming from one operator to another operator will generate high roaming fees. Of course, the terminal user may apply for the SIM card of the local operator; however, if the terminal user switches frequently between multiple regions, more troubles will be caused to the user.